


Tracking

by manyscarletskies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jealous Magnus, M/M, Parabatai Tracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyscarletskies/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Alec do their parabatai tracking with Magnus around. He definitely doesn't get jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracking

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off [ my post ](http://confusedalec.tumblr.com/post/142236053192/i-still-want-alec-and-jace-to-do-their-parabatai) which people wanted me to write. Enjoy!

“Alright, Alec, you know what we have to do.” Jace stepped up to Alec, who looked down at him in exasperation. Of course he knew what to do.

Alec held out his right hand. They’d been trying to find a rogue vampire for days, and they’d only just managed to find something of use. A scrap of hair (Alec winced internally), which had caught on some wire. How did they know it was from the vampire? Jace was 75% sure, since they’d chased him to this very park and how he was gone.

Magnus came up behind them just as Jace ran his stele over Alec’s hand. Alec ignored the familiar burn and ignored the distracting warlock as Jace pressed the hair into Alec’s hand and clasped it with his own.

“Warlock tracking is stronger, you know.” He heard Magnus remark from behind, but was already caught up in the tracking. He thought he heard a strange tone in Magnus’ voice, but had to let go of the thought when Jace gave him a look.

“Shut up.” He muttered, bringing his other hand up to wrap around Jace’s. He gazed into his _parabatai_ ’s golden eyes, feeling the familiar drain on his strength as Jace used it to track. He really hoped this was working, as he could almost _feel_ the annoyance radiating off Magnus.

“Concentrate, Alec!” Jace frowned. Alec rolled his eyes, obediently focussing on Jace again. He thought about the vampire, how annoyed he was that it’d managed to evade them for so long, how it was the vamp’s fault that he was standing in the middle of this park, hands clasped in his _parabatai_ ’s, while his boyfriend stood behind them…

“Got it!” Jace exclaimed, blinking and shaking his head as his eyes focussed. “No thanks to you, Mr I-can-only-focus-on-” Alec snatched his hands from Jace’s, glaring hard.

“Yes alright, Jace. Where’s the vamp?” He interrupted, scowling down at the younger boy. Jace smirked.

“Follow me.” He said, spinning on his heel and jogging off. Alec turned to Magnus, who had a peculiar expression on his face. He waited for the warlock to step up level with him, but Magnus seemed distracted.

“Magnus?” Alec questioned, brow furrowing in confusion. Magnus blinked.

“Yes, Alexander?” He asked, voice strange.

“Are you alright?” Alec asked, and Magnus gave a smile.

“Of course. Shall we?” Magnus stepped forwards, obviously intent on following Jace. Alec followed behind, shaking his head at the mystery that was Magnus Bane.

* * *

 

Magnus’ lips immediately turned down into a frown as he rounded the corner and saw Jace and Alec with their hands clasped between them. _Parabatai_ tracking. Of course.

“Warlock tracking is stronger, you know.” He said, trying to distract them so he didn’t have to see Alec staring so intently into Jace’s eyes. It didn’t work.

“Shut up.” He heard Alec mutter, and his frown deepened. Had that been aimed at him or the blonde Shadowhunter?

Deciding not to take offense, Magnus watched in growing irritability as Alec gazed steadily at his _parabatai_. This was the exact reason why he hadn’t let the pair do this with the bookmark from the Book of the White. He’d always known _parabatai_ tracking was intimate, but seeing his boyfriend (Magnus felt a thrill at even thinking that word) staring with such focus at another man was slightly different.

“Concentrate, Alec!” Jace said, frowning at Alec. Magnus couldn’t help a smirk cross his face. He certainly hoped his presence was distracting. But was it even his presence that was putting Alec off? “Got it!” Jace finally straightened, beginning to remove his hands from Alec’s. Magnus glared at their intertwined hands, as if his gaze alone could make them separate. “No thanks to you, Mr I-can-only-focus-on-”

“Yes alright, Jace. Where’s the vamp?” Alec replied, although Magnus had stopped listening. What was Jace going to say? He certainly hoped it was going to be about him, although there was no way to know. If only Alec wasn’t so proper, maybe he’d have let Jace finish his sentence. Magnus was definitely curious, especially after Alec had spent a while (much too long, in Magnus’ opinion) staring into the annoying blond’s eyes. If only Alec would stare at _him_ like that, once in a while-

“Magnus?” Alec’s soft voice broke through Magnus’ strange musings. He focussed on the dark-haired shadowhunter.

“Yes, Alexander?” He said, and even he could hear how odd his voice sounded. It was obviously the lingering annoyance (it wasn’t jealousy!).

“Are you alright?” Alec pressed, eyes confused.

“Of course. Shall we?” He brushed past Alec, not entirely sure why he was taking out his annoyance on him. He should be having words with Jace, not being upset with Alec. And- Magnus smirked- Alec had been distracted during the tracking.

Perhaps him being present during _parabatai_ trackings should become a regular thing. Maybe it would finally convince the silly shadowhunters to just let him do his warlock tracking instead – after all, it _was_ stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated, especially if it's about characterization. I don't know how well this flows, so if you feel like giving your opinion, go ahead!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/M4M59HF1)


End file.
